


My little princess

by lemonade_p



Category: zsww
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_p/pseuds/lemonade_p
Summary: My little princess*5-10
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	My little princess

**Author's Note:**

> My little princess*5-10

5

“这个时候你告诉我你不在市内。是，现在时间是挺晚的了，但是我给你发薪水，不就是让你随叫随到的吗？”

王一博听着肖战的语气有些不善，连忙在一边劝道：“行了战哥，我叫我经纪人过来吧，别为难他了。”

肖战挂了电话，觉得自己刚才似乎有些失态，对着王一博解释道：“对不起，我平常没这么冲动的。”

肖战的语气开始放柔，变成了王一博经常误会的那种对他有意的语气。  
  
“但是今天都这么晚了，我真的想让你早点回家休息。”

肖战说出这句话连眼睛都不带眨一下的，明明今天事情都是他一手策划的，和经纪人的这通电话也是他们事先就串通好的。

“敢情你这是心疼我才对你助理发脾气的，确定不是平常积怨太多？”  
  
王一博笑着调侃，拿出手机拨了一串电话，结果电话响了好几声也没有人接，王一博在心里骂了一句，这只死猪，现在肯定在被窝里睡得香着呢。可是平常王一博从来不在这个点儿给自己助理打电话，不接电话也怪不得人家，他只好悻悻地挂了电话。

肖战问他怎么了，这个时候他又不能说他助理睡着了不接电话，因为刚才他刚给‘助理’打过电话，已经和肖战说了，经纪人一会儿就会开车来接他。

他只好撒谎说，“那个，他估计正开车呢，不好接。”

他又换了个号码拨过去，男人接起电话，王一博上来就是一副命令的口气。

“你现在马上到我给你发的定位的停车场外面来接我。”

眼下肖战的经纪人过不来了，自己家那位又睡的死猪一样，他只能差遣男人过来，先把肖战送回去，然后再做打算。挂了电话，他又追了条微信，说他现在和肖战在一起，来的时候不要暴露身份，说是自己的司机就好。

肖战监听了王一博的电话，当然知道王一博在跟谁发信息。他平常总是盈满笑意的眼睛闪着危险的光芒，手紧紧握着方向盘，力道大到几乎把方向盘给捏碎。他计划得好好的，没想到会半路杀出个程咬金。虽然知道王一博一直频繁地更换床伴，但他没想到，这人会坏了他的好事，还偏偏选在今天。

虽然王一博有床伴这件事对肖战来说本身就是个巨大的打击，可时间过去久了，他也接受了。不接受，又有什么办法？肖战是典型的和平万岁型人格，即使内心波涛汹涌，至少表面上希望能继续维持体面。为了保持和对方良好的朋友关系，这方面的话题他是能避则避，好在王一博也从未对他提起过。

可今天他一直隐忍压抑着的脾气似乎要在深夜爆发了，肖战低头沉默了一会儿，二话没说就踩着油门发动了车子，伴随着一声引擎的轰鸣，肖战的手臂交叠又分开，车子平稳地转了个弯，驶出了停车场。

“哎？战哥。”

后座的王一博随着车子转弯的惯性，一下子坐了起来，把脑袋凑近前座，惊奇道。

“车怎么？不是开不了吗？”

肖战头也没回，云淡风轻地道，“我刚才就是试了一下，没想到就好了。”

王一博傻傻地愣了两秒，才说：“我的天哪，太厉害了吧，虚惊一场啊。”

“战哥那个…你先把车停在路边，我有话跟你说。”

肖战依言将车停在路边，把双闪打开。

“什么事儿啊？”

王一博敲了敲自己的胳膊，强制要求自己回神。体内的那把火似乎烧得越来越旺，光是说话就让他浑身都像虚脱了一样，使不出一点力气。他现在得马上离开和肖战在一起的这个小空间，即使自己一个人，也比和肖战待着要好，他吊着最后一口气，想找个借口离开。

“都喝酒了，开车不好吧。”

而且他还没忘了刚才的心悸，他担心自己会暴露，更担心肖战的安全。

“咱俩都是艺人，出了什么事影响也不好，还是等我助理过来吧。”

肖战还在气头上，脸上的表情好像一片黑雾笼罩，按理来说，王一博说的话都对，他根本就没什么可气的，但是一想到他一会儿要去酒店和男人做的事情，就让肖战心里好像烧了一把火。他不想回头给王一博看见自己现在这样的表情，但是王一博嘴里说出的话却让他更生气，让他有些控制不住情绪。

他冷冷地笑了一声，头也不回地答道：“好吧，那你现在下去吧。”

王一博没反应过来。“啊？”

“你不是要等你经纪人过来吗？你下车吧。”

“不是，我是说你这样不安全，你把车放这儿，或者就近哪个停车场，等我经纪人过来，让他送你回家，我打个车回去就行了。”

“你担心我不好好开车？我喝的那两口酒，早没味儿了。还有，你说你要打车？不太好吧。”

王一博有点害怕地往后缩了缩，双手不知所措地插进了兜里，抓着卫衣柔软的内衬，肖战又在用这种语气跟他说话了。每当他用这种冷冰冰的口气跟自己说话的时候，王一博的心瞬间都会冷掉一半儿。原来脑海中肖战会喜欢他的那些想法，真的是他自己的幻想，肖战对他跟对别的人根本就没有两样，对自己笑，对自己好，也都是因为自己是曾经是他信任的工作伙伴，仅此而已吧。

王一博悻悻地把手从兜里掏出来，顺手拿出了那个被他宝贝似得揣在兜里的盒子。

“没事儿的，我戴了帽子。那战哥我先走了，谢谢你今天送我的王冠，很漂亮，我很喜欢，以后我们有时间再聚吧。”

肖战没有回答。

饶是王一博再迟钝，也察觉到了车内气氛的尴尬，他拉开门跳下了车，埋头往相反的方向走去，拼命忍住了回头看肖战的车走了没有的冲动。肖战阴鹜的眼神盯着后视镜，看着镜中少年瘦削的背影消失在了路的尽头的拐角。

王一博回到停车场门口，掀起兜帽遮脸，站在秋天瑟瑟的冷风中跺了一会脚，顺便也醒了醒神，男人就开车来接他了，带着他去了就近的宾馆。老规矩，男人去前台开房，他先上楼，等着男人给他消息再去房间。他的脑子里一直回放着刚才和肖战分别的画面，以及肖战冷冰冰的态度，越想越火大。

他没有选择坐电梯，而是走进了消防楼梯，艰难地抬腿一节一节地上着台阶，仿佛发泄着心中的怨气一般，把脚跺得特别狠。他身后的某个部位一缩一缩的，还在往外淌着水。每抬一下腿都能感受到身体内部被拉扯的感觉，如针刺般，折磨得他脑子都快成浆糊了。但此时此刻，内心的打击盖过了身体的不适，暂时占据了上风。

他一拳砸在旁边的白墙上，撞得指节钻心地疼。觉得就他自己一个人在这傻逼兮兮地生闷气，真他妈又怂又悲哀。肖战不让他打车，说明他还是担心自己的，可能根本就没发火，只是口气冷了一点，他就这么在意，娘儿唧唧的，有违他作为一个酷盖的人生哲理。

6

裤兜里的手机在这个时候很合时宜地震了一下，王一博把手机掏出来，屏幕亮起了微信提示，是肖战发来的消息：一博，等到经纪人了吗[疑问]

他愣愣的盯着亮闪闪的屏幕看了一会儿，黄色小人的眼睛又大又圆，旁边挂着一个小问号。他的嘴角不自觉地微弯，甚至能想得到肖战问这句话时候的表情：张着双大大的桃花眼，嘴巴微微张开的傻样。

他忽然觉得心里也轻快了不少，另一只手伸到卫衣兜里，把兜里的盒子拿出来，打开看了一眼，再啪地扣上盖子，轻快地抬腕向上抛了一下，接到手里，又揣回兜里，动动手指摩挲了两下，兜帽里的嘴角牵起一个不易察觉的微笑。

他不该这么傻，一味地自我怨恨，肖战没生气，只是他自己太敏感了。他的右手手指灵活地动着，飞快地回了肖战一条消息：见到我经纪人了，现在正在回家路上，战哥你不用担心了，早点休息。

回完消息，王一博的手指向右一划，点开了男人的消息，13楼14号房间。

他抬眼一看，自己这才走到3楼，于是把掉到脑后的卫衣兜帽往头上一扣，哼着歌，脚步轻快地走出了消防楼梯。他现在心情很好，不想继续爬楼梯了。他站在电梯门口等着，手不自觉地掏出黑色丝绒的盒子，打开了又扣上，看了又看，爱不释手。

叮一声，电梯的门打开了，里面还有别人。王一博低着头走进去，保证头上的帽子垂下来盖住了自己的大半张脸，摁下了13楼的按键。虽然只有进门的一瞬，王一博也看清了。身后貌似站着一个身量比他要高一些的男人，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，看不清脸上的表情，他应该是从一楼上来的，却并没有按下电梯的按键，似乎只是漫无目的地乘坐着这部电梯一样。王一博没管，他现在没有心思去管别人的事情，他现在只想好好地享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，明天一早就给肖战打个电话问候一下，顺便再道个歉。

电梯直接到达了13层，王一博前脚刚迈出去，后腿就被身后那男人绊了一下，重重地摔倒在地上。王一博反应挺快，翻身就是一个后旋踢，踢在对方的肚子上，男人踉跄着退了一步，捂着肚子闷哼了一声。王一博趁他痛苦的空档，一个鲤鱼打挺就从地上跳了起来，他有着极强的舞蹈功底，这点三脚猫的防身功夫还是不在话下的。他倒要看看是哪个吃了豹子胆的傻逼敢偷袭他王一博，一个箭步上前就要去掀对方的鸭舌帽，手腕却被对方制住了。

如果换做平时他身体状态好的时候，不一定会被男人钻到空子，但是今天他身上实在难受，动作也不够快，这才被对方制住了手腕，而且对方的身形比他要大上一圈，手臂的力量很大，他一时半会挣脱不开。就在此时，从对方的身上传来了一股熟悉的香味，让他的头脑空白了一瞬，男人瞅准了这个空当，将兜里的手绢掏出来，狠狠地摁在了王一博的脸上，他当时就晕了过去。

王一博醒过来的时候，眼前一片漆黑。他伸出手来在空中胡乱抓了抓，竟然没有看到自己的手。

他慌张地叫了一声，“有人吗？”

旁边的男人立刻凑了过来，“一博，是我。”

王一博听到了熟悉的声音，重重地松了一口气。

“操，我刚才被人……！”

男人打断他的话，“是，你刚出十三层电梯的时候就被人迷晕了，是我听到动静出来看看，才把你救下来的。”

他人一清醒，体内那股痒痒的让他抓狂的感觉又重新侵占了他的大脑，他难耐地用臀部蹭了蹭身下的床单，语气凶狠，“人抓到了没有？现在在哪呢？”

男人沉默了一会儿，答：“没…没抓到，他跑得太快了。”

王一博呆愣地点了点头，又问，“我怎么看不见了？还是说你没开灯？”

人跑了也就算了，他还不想找事情，平常那么多事就够他烦的了，下次他身体正常的时候再遇见，他也指不定就打不过对方。

“一博，你摸摸你脑袋后面。”

王一博依言将手指伸向脑后，碰到了一个死结儿，他回过头看着眼前并不存在的男人，怒极反笑。

“哈哈，你有病？把我眼睛蒙上了？”

男人伸手将他的头摆正，“一博，我在这儿呢。”

说着，一双略微冰凉的手抓着他的手腕轻柔地往后掰，阻止了他想扯下眼罩的动作，他这才发现，自己的双腕已经被两条柔软的布料固定在了一处冰冷坚硬的东西上。他平常没少和别人玩儿这种游戏，他自己本身也很喜欢。但是如今，在受了一番惊吓之后又来玩这种东西，还是没经过他同意就这样做，让他有点被冒犯的生气。

“解开。”

他的语气带着不容置疑的命令，吓得面前的男人瑟缩了一下。即使他身前正躺着他四肢纤瘦有力，皮肤白皙的漂亮金主，他也不敢轻举妄动，更何况他旁边还有另外一个阎王似的男人在指挥着他的一举一动。

肖战鲜少看到小孩儿这么命令别人的姿态，笑着摇摇头，示意男人拒绝他。

男人点了点头，哆哆嗦嗦地开口，“一博，对不起，我，我不能帮你把手上的绳子解开。”

王一博愣了一下，被他气笑了，同时也被身体里的反应折磨得没了耐心。

“那你赶紧帮我弄一下后面，就这样做也行，动作快点儿。”

男人喉咙一缩，咕咚一声咽了一口口水，刚想上手，却被肖战大手一挥推到了床下，发出咚的一声巨响。王一博看不见，顺着声音的方向扭头问道，“干什么呢？弄的什么鬼动静？”

肖战不慌不忙地解着衬衫领口的扣子，一边不耐烦地瞪向床下的男人，张开口型示意道：你可以滚了。男人抱着自己的衣服飞快地跑了。肖战回过头，骑在他身上继续脱着自己的衣服。

王一博感受到大腿上的重量，意识到男人这是骑到他身上来了，心下纳闷，今天怎么这么主动，难不成想让自己操他？不禁咧着嘴笑道，“想在下面？今天就算了吧，我没那个兴致，你也别磨磨蹭蹭的了，快点进来。”

肖战沉默不语，脱完了上半身，又开始解自己的裤带，王一博又闻到了那股香味，这个香味他熟悉的很，就是肖战身上的味道啊。

7

“你今天倒花心思了，喷了香水了？想哄我开心吗。”

王一博嘴上说的不屑，上挑的嘴角却暴露了他内心的雀跃，竟然丝毫没怀疑男人是怎么知道肖战用的香水牌子，只当是碰了巧。

他将脖子向前伸，拉出优雅的下颌线条，高挺的鼻梁戳到对方弹性良好的小腹，努力地嗅着男人身上的味道，不再要求对方把蒙着他眼睛的黑布取下来。这样反而更加方便了他将对方幻想成是肖战，他嘴角微挑，心想，以前怎么就没想出这么好的办法。

他在脑海中把它想象成是肖战身上的味道，伸出舌头舔着男人浓密的腹毛，身下的性器不自觉地跳了两跳，后穴缩了缩，又开始流水，王一博迫不及待地用鼻子顶了顶男人的肚脐。

“你帮我把衣服兜里面的盒子拿出来，里面有一个发卡，现在就帮我戴上。”

男人的动作似乎顿了顿，他不知道王一博为什么要别他送的发卡，但还是依言照做了。给王一博别发卡的时候，肖战的手指轻轻颤抖着，别了两下都没别好位置，惹得王一博都有点不耐烦了，又怕胡乱甩头会把发卡甩到地上，王一博这才发现，男人已经很久都没有开口说话了。

“你是手残吗？还有，你今天怎么跟条死鱼似的，这么安静。”

肖战捏着鼻子开口， 

“我今天有点感冒。”

做作的语气听在王一博耳朵里似乎有些软糯，还真挺像那么回事。

“感冒？”

王一博的头不自觉地向后缩了缩，一脸嫌弃，“怎么不早说？传染给我了怎么办？”

他更担心传染给肖战，吃饭的时候肖战跟他说这两天要录歌，嗓子必须保持良好的状态。之前他和男人有过亲密接触，后来又去见的肖战，说不定自己已经被传染了。

想到这里，他嫌弃地动了动身体，示意男人从自己身上下去。

“你直接进来吧，痒得难受…对了，别太靠近我啊。”

肖战没忍住，扑哧一声笑了出来。两个人现在的距离已经近得过分了，还想让他不要再靠近他，这样怎么进去啊，他的小朋友，智商有点堪忧啊。

“你有病啊？笑什么笑。”

王一博在心中嘟囔，怪不得他觉得男人的声音今天有些不一样，和肖战的声音特别地像。所以今天他也格外话多，还大多都是疑问句，为的就是让男人在感冒的状态下，多跟他说两句话。

感冒了，倒是越发好听了吗，闭着眼睛听，都足以以假乱真了。

“你好不容易感冒了，声音还怪好听。多叫几声我的名字，现在就叫。”

王一博扭了扭身子，示意男人把他的裤子脱下来，口中不耐烦地催到“还愣什么，赶紧叫。”

肖战无师自通地用大手拢住了他的阴茎上下滑动着，灵活有力的手指夹紧搓弄着圆润的龟头，另一只手捏着鼻子叫了两声王一博的名字，王一博肚子一缩，喘息着说，“后面也弄一下，快点。”

肖战犹豫了一会，伸出两根手指到王一博的嘴里搅动了两下，蘸了一些口水作为润滑，王一博似乎被他的动作吓到了，愣了一会儿才说，“你干嘛额？”

肖战捏着鼻子说，“不沾点口水做润滑，我怕伤到你呀。”

“你是来干什么的…没带润滑剂吗？”

肖战有点不自然地说，“我今天忘带了。”

王一博被他气笑了，无话可说，都到了这个节骨眼儿了，这点小事他也不计较了吧。

“行了，先这样吧，快点，别再让我说第二遍。”他催促道，主动将臀部向上抬，露出下身那个淌着水的小口来。

平时他也不会这么猴急，可今天男人身上的味道和声音实在是太对他的胃口了，几乎在男人将两根手指插到他后面的一瞬间，他的腰就弹跳了一下，连带着勃起到充血状态的性器也跟着弹动了两下。肖战的手吸在王一博柔韧的腰侧缓缓得揉捏，眼睛都看直了，不由自主地靠近他微微发着抖的性器，伸出舌头轻轻舔着不断溢出透明液体的马眼。

这样的王一博，仿佛一粒爆浆蛋糕，外表冷淡，纯洁无瑕，内心却是甜蜜柔软的，一碰就能化出汁水。肖战狠狠嘬着少年的龟头，恨不得一口吞到胃里去，不断变动头部的角度，收紧嘴唇，转动舌根，粗糙的舌面不停地刮过龟头下面最敏感的小沟。一手抓着他没什么肉的臀挤按揉捏，另一手也不闲，插进软穴中的手指跟随头部的动作变换着各种角度，打圈按摩着柔软的内壁。

他已经不用刻意去寻找王一博的敏感点，服了药的身体没有一处不是敏感的，只要稍微花一点心思就能让王一博兴奋到哭叫流泪。

肖战从来没有想到他和王一博的第一次会这么顺利，对方会这么享受。他的下身也早就迫不及待，蓄势待发，可惜没人能给他安慰。他只好自食其力，一边给王一博口交，一边在被单上蹭着肿得发疼的下体，不料却被王一博发现了他的小动作。王一博被肖战伺候得前后都淫水横流，腰肢不断打颤，还不忘抽空嘲笑他。

“忍那么辛苦干什么？早就让你进来了。”

肖战心中一阵苦涩，虽然和他做爱的是自己，但王一博却不知道，真是一件悲哀的事情啊。不过这样也好，如果王一博知道了自己是个想把好朋友占为己有的变态，肯定会遭到巨大的打击吧。毕竟他在王一博面前一直努力维持着他温柔低调又逗比的好哥们儿形象。

可他还是想让小孩舒服，想看小孩儿在自己手指的操弄下失神，想看他平时一本正经的酷脸在他的手口并用下露出淫荡不堪的表情来。他屈起右手食指与中指，拱成一个钩形，无形之中增加了插在穴中手指的直径，在王一博的内壁中旋转打圈儿，狠狠地用指骨刮蹭着不断溢出汁水的嫩壁，爽的王一博直翻白眼，几近失声。口中的性器跳了两下，似乎就要迸发，就在此时，王一博沙哑的嗓音在肖战的头顶响起。

“叫我狗崽崽…”

肖战愣了一下，吐出口中的性器，手下不自觉地发力，条件反射地说了一句，“别闹了，狗崽崽。”

只这一句话，王一博竟然缩紧了屁股，身子前倾，手里的阴茎颤抖着射了一小股浓白的液体浇到他的脸上。液体微烫，带着一股腥臊的味道，搞得肖战也是一愣。他没想到王一博会这么快就射精了，他还没开始施展他真正的技术呢。

眼前的王一博被蒙着眼，看不到表情。他的腿根机械地颤抖，臀部夹紧，似乎证明他正历经着升天的快感般，浑身的雪白皮肤泛着亮粉色。头顶好不容易帮他夹好的王冠歪了一个可爱的角度，大张的嘴巴断断续续地吐出一个人的名字，身下的性器还在小股小股地喷射。

“战哥，嘶…哈啊！肖战…呃啊啊……！”

肖战将耳朵凑近了仔细听，发现对方叫的不是别人，正是自己。

此刻他的公主正心甘情愿地戴着他的王冠，动情地呼唤着他的名字。

他颤抖着手捏着半软的性器又撸了几下，帮他把剩余的精液也射干净，不相信一般抖着声音问。

“你叫谁？”

“叫他啊，又不是第一次叫了。”

他一愣，手下动作一顿，王一博立刻抬脚踢了他的屁股一下，声音里似乎带着秘密被人拆穿的恼羞成怒。

“你他妈…说你是死鱼，还来劲了是不是？赶紧进来，我下边难受死了。”

两根手指远远不够，他想要更热更粗的东西进来猛捣，才能缓解体内的饥渴。他会把男人的东西想象成是肖战的，到现在为止，他还没碰过那东西，可光是想想，他就立刻口干舌燥，连眼睛都直冒火。

刚才肖战在电梯口，把冲过来的男人打晕的同时就发现了，他的长相有一种很熟悉的感觉，似乎和自己有几分相似。

难道……

肖战颤抖着双手解开自己的裤带，将早已忍耐得冒水的粗大性器掏了出来，放在手掌中滑动了两下，泄出低低的喘息。他把硬挺的龟头抵在王一博汗涔涔的腿根处慢慢摩挲，惹得身下之人也喘息连连。

他的心中有一个大胆的想法，需要立刻得到求证，让他得以忍下入侵的欲望，他靠近王一博的耳边，轻声地吐息。

“经常有人说，我长得像一个人。”

王一博似是再受不了男人的撩拨，晃了晃手腕。

“我管你长得像王八还是绿豆，把绳子给我解开，以后玩这种情趣先跟我说一声，不能再自作主张了，听到了吗？”

王一博此时手被人绑在床头，眼睛被眼罩给蒙着，腿根和肚子上都是刚射出来的精液，一副任人宰割的姿态，语气却拽得二五八万，脸上的表情也是一副我是金主，你敢不听我话就炒你鱿鱼的屌炸天神情。

肖战不理会他的叫嚣，自顾自地说了下去。

“他们都说，我长得像肖战。”

8

“今天我见了这位肖战的真容，终于知道为什么你会找我做你的床伴了。”

王一博在心中翻了个白眼儿，现在网络信息那么发达，一点开微博全是他和肖战的高清无水印大图，他还能不知道自己长得像谁？再说了，他是为了什么才找上他的，他怎么可能会不知道？之前找他做床伴的时候，明明都讲好了条件的，王一博把他当成肖战，他把自己当活的多功能按摩器，只要顺从王一博的要求就可以了，别的废话多说一句，都别想再在他这儿淘到一口饭吃。

“再敢在我面前提他名字一个字，你不会想知道后果的。”

王一博拉下嘴角冷声开口，眼神犀利得像只盯麋鹿的猎豹，刚才射精时的痴迷和专注一瞬间都不见了。

肖战感受到了王一博的怒气，可这样的王一博让他更加痴迷，平时的王一博冷淡，羞涩，开心了会大笑，难过了就闷声不吭，唯独少见他生气的样子。

肖战觉得自己仿佛变身成为一只老虎，正把他的爪子伸进另一只老虎的嘴里。冒着随时都能皮开肉绽，被咬掉爪子的风险，他把手指伸进王一博的口中，夹着对方的舌头问。

“你是不是喜欢他？才找我来上你，把我幻想成是他？”

肖战俯身上前，捏着自己性器肿胀的头部在他的穴口周围画圈，却迟迟不捅进去。穴口一张一合地收缩着，似乎想立刻把他那根大东西吃进去好好品尝，奈何肖战不给它这个机会。

“你说啊，承认了我就干进去，好好疼疼你。”

王一博觉得奇怪，他今天是吃错药了？他们的关系就是建立在‘王一博喜欢肖战’这一基础之上，男人不可能不知道。而且王一博还变着法儿地让他知道，肖战是他的逆鳞，是他最后的底线，即使这是两人都心知肚明的事，也不能在做爱的时候说。王一博可以百分之百确定，这些不止暗示过他一遍的东西，男人心里都跟明镜儿似的。他今天之所以敢这么说，肯定是想找事儿了，皮痒痒了欠揍了，或者是想要钱了，不管是哪一种，不收拾都是不能好了。

他买别人可以，但即使他再饥渴，再想要，也不想被这样一个口出狂言的狗东西压在身下肏，他的自尊受不了。

王一博狠狠地咬了一口拈着他舌头的手指，尝到一点血腥味。再一脚踹到男人的肚子上，把他踹下了床，语气平静。

“把我钱包里那张黑色的卡拿走，密码是战哥生日，立马滚蛋。”

对面久久没有动静，肖战跪在地上，不顾被他咬伤的手指还在往外渗血，捂着嘴巴努力地憋笑，没想到他的狗崽崽还会咬人了，真是长大了。

过了好一会他才说，“我不要钱。”

之前他在床上也没少喊肖战的名字，想到男人今天对自己大相径庭的态度，王一博心中纳闷，这个替身不会是日久生情，爱上他了吧？之前都是隐而不发，今天见了正主就嫉妒了？虽说他的个人魅力是有点难以抵挡，和他在一块久了， 爱上他也是迟早的事。但付钱的是他，既然他想要的关系已经无法成立了，他哪还有那个闲工夫去关爱一个鸡会怎么想呢。

想到这里，王一博大喇喇地翘起二郎腿，丝毫不在意自己的私密部位就这么毫无保留地暴露在另一只老虎饥渴的视线下。

“那你什么意思？指望着跟我天长地久，百年好合？别异想天开了。趁我现在还肯和你说话，识相点。”

肖战憋笑到不能自已，他知道王一博很拽，但也只是听说，可能因为他在王一博面前装纯洁的原因，王一博对他是百般关爱，从来没对他说过一句狠话。今天他一下子挨了这么多句骂，还被他踹了两脚，竟然也不觉得怎么样，还挺新奇的。

不知道一会王一博知道了他又打又骂的对象就是他暗恋已久的战哥，脸上会露出什么样的表情。

肖战捂着肚子从地板爬起来。突然意识到，这是他今天第二次被王一博踹肚子了，还是同一个地方，估计明天得青了。

肖战带着一身的伤爬上床，凑到他耳边道，“我就想听你说一句话。”

“…什么话？”王一博突然有种很不好的预感。

“你就跟我说，你喜欢肖战，想让他狠狠地操你。”

他想让肖战操他是他想，别人说出来就变成了一种侮辱，内心深处最珍贵的感情就被人这样轻佻地，毫无保留地脱口而出，让王一博有种被扒光了吊起来抽打再游街示众的羞辱感。同时还有一点点感伤，自己养的宠物蛇竟然反咬了自己一口，还他妈不是宠物蛇，是条毒蛇。

“我去你妈的！你今天别想要钱了，马上滚。”

他气得浑身颤抖，恼羞成怒地握拳砸在床面上，力气出奇地大，扯地绑在床头的两条布料都被他撕开了口子。肖战怕他扯坏手腕，伸手帮他把带子解了。他双手一解放就一把扯下眼前的布料，膝行两步，朝着面前的男人挥起了拳头。他也不是真想打人，就想意思一下，让他别再纠缠赶紧滚蛋。

明晃晃的灯光直接刺进眼睛里，让他有种想流泪的冲动。眼前男人的身形晃了两晃，映在王一博的瞳孔中，逐渐清晰起来。

……肖战？

怎么回事？他怎么会在这里？

“战哥…？”

王一博脱力地放下手臂，脱口而出他最常叫，也是最喜欢叫的那个人的称呼，腰上的劲一松，一下子向后跌倒在柔软的床铺中央。

肖战重新爬上床，朝着他的方向膝行过来，他只好蜷起双腿，不停地向后退去，直到后背都抵到冰冷的床头，他知道自己已经没处可逃了，他扭过头，露出雕刻般的下颌线，眼里的泪水哗啦一下爆出眼眶，淌了满脸。

王一博张张嘴，却什么话都说不出来。事到如今，再也没有什么可解释的了。肖战又不是傻子，自己的秘密就这样暴露了，还是以一个最不堪的形式。

肖战知道他招鸡了，还是长得和他八分相似的鸡…

肖战知道自己喜欢他了，也知道自己想被他肏了。

早知道这样…还不如准备一顿烛光晚餐和玫瑰花，大大方方地和肖战告白呢。这样做，至少还能得到一个礼貌一点的拒绝，不至于像现在这样。王一博想，肖战现在肯定特别想扇他巴掌，不…从刚才一定就对自己恶心透了，之所以还留在这，只是认清了他丑恶的嘴脸，留在这看他笑话的。

羞耻感让王一博有一种想扒开窗户从宾馆楼上跳下去的冲动，但是理智告诉他不能这么做，出了什么事儿还得睡梦中的小助理给他擦屁股，他痛恨自己，可他不想连累别人。  
他呆呆地坐在床上，脑海中一片空白，肖战却在这个时候凑了上来，仔细地帮他擦着脸上的泪痕。

两人离得很近，近到他能闻见肖战吐出来的呼吸，还带着自己精液的味道。意识到这一点后，他更想一头撞死在床头了。

“战哥，你不是感冒了么？”他沙哑着嗓子开口。

“先不管我感没感冒…这个时候你还怕传染吗？你脑子里一天到晚的到底在想些什么啊狗崽崽？”

肖战竟然没打他？还给他擦眼泪？

这让王一博内心更不安了，他不能从肖战的表情里看到一点厌恶，反而是湖水般的平静，甚至还盈着笑意。一时间，害怕，慌张，震惊，所有王一博所能想到的负面情绪一起涌进他的脑海，让他紧张到不能呼吸，甚至不敢看肖战的眼睛，刚才的气宇轩昂一下子化成了一团棉絮，堵在嗓子眼儿，让他不能开口说话。就算他能说话，说出来的也都是一些令人啼笑皆非的话。

肖战看着他哭得通红的兔子似的眼睛，声音温柔得好似能掐出水来。

“我没感冒，你不用太担心了。”

被他用这种口气这么一说，王一博张了张嘴，眼泪又淌了出来。

“你不怪我。”他哑着嗓子说。

肖战笑着摸了摸他汗湿的额头，顺了顺他的头发，“你做错什么了要我怪你，你倒是说说看啊。”

就在这一刻，王一博突然醒悟了，他爱肖战，这并不是一种罪过，是他自己将自己拉入了泥潭，心甘情愿地过着暗无天日的日子，是他亲手将一具沉重的枷锁套在了自己的脖子上，而现在肖战拿着钥匙过来，将他脖子上的枷锁打开了，让他不再束手束脚，可肌肉常年萎缩的胳膊却不知道该怎么活动了。

他看着眼前这个温柔的肖战，再不能把他和刚才口中吐出那些污言秽语的人联系到一块儿。

那个人，真的是他的战哥吗？还是说，刚才的那个人才是真正的肖战。

他突然想到自己，不也是一直在肖战的面前装得像个人似的，背地里却干着见不得人的勾当。

都说表面上越是正经的人，心里就越是扭曲，难不成肖战和他是一种人？王一博这样想着，没注意到肖战穿好了衣服坐起身。  
  
他慌张地扯住肖战的衣角。“去哪？”

肖战回过身，朝他温柔的微笑，顺便捡起掉在地上的被子披到他身上。

“我的车还停在楼下，怕被警察拖走，你在屋子里等我一下，洗个澡，休息一下。”

王一博这才放开攥着他衣角的手，战战兢兢地点了点头，眼神像一只怕被主人遗弃的小狗般楚楚可怜。

他张了张嘴，嗫嚅着道，“你一会儿…还回来吗？”

肖战似乎是感受到了他的不安，他的感情一直都是温柔又细腻的。

他回过身握住了王一博的手。

“你有啥想喝的吗？帮你带回来。”

王一博点了点头说，“我想喝热巧。”

“好，给我二十分钟。”

9

肖战走出宾馆，压低帽檐，掏出兜里的口罩戴上，靠在门口的自动贩卖机器上站了十分钟，给他自己的身体一个冷静的时间。他刚才忙着伺候王一博，自己的欲望可是一点儿都没顾。他的车好好地停在宾馆的地下停车场，他只是想出来冷静一下身体，怕继续在那个房间里待下去，他会情难自抑，不管不顾地对着王一博来一场暴力的性爱。

身体的热度降下一些，心中的热度却在缓慢的上升，像把心脏放在火上炙烤，痛得他几乎要流出眼泪来。他费尽心思想把他的小孩弄到自己身边，却得知了这样一个意外的事实，王一博已经喜欢了他很久，至少从他们一起拍戏的时候开始。

今天发生了太多超出他预想之外的事，但不可谓收获不大，反而大到让他有点不敢相信。

肖战从演唱会之前就开始处心积虑，怎样才能把王一博弄上他的床，他忍了整整一年，爱意还是在今夏毫无预警地爆发了。今年夏天，两个人都处在事业的上升期，因为一部剧的大火给他们带来了无可估量的声誉和名气，各种综艺的邀约纷至沓来，他们不约而同地选择了名气最响的两个，他们两个也是从那时慢慢重新开始联络的。

可不管多少微信，电话，视频，都好像只是隔靴搔痒，他每次自慰时幻想的对象都是王一博，他还忍不住内心想要窥探对方私生活的冲动，终于对王一博的手机下手了。他知道这样很卑鄙，可这也真实地反映了他心中的欲望已经到了一种难以忍受的地步，让他做出这种违背常理的事情来。他深知这是罪过，足以让他名誉扫地，甚至让他吃牢饭，他辛苦构筑，展示给世人看的一切美好形象都会在顷刻间土崩瓦解。可他还是这么做了。为什么？因为爱吗？肖战不知道，他宁愿将它称之为一种变态的占有欲。他不能，也不敢把自己的这种感情称为是爱。

从那时候开始，他发现小孩更换床伴的频率频繁到连他都禁不住为对方的身体担心，偶尔发泄一下无可厚非，但是有必要换得这么频繁吗？还是说，你王一博对外装出来的清冷温柔疏离不世故都是假的，骨子里就是个彻头彻尾的骚货？

可惜他这个人就是骨子里的黑暗，这样的王一博反而让他陷得更深了。他会在深夜发完问候粉丝的微博之后调出王一博的通话记录，听着对方用着或慵懒，或调皮，亦或是温柔的声音讲着各种无聊的话，正经的话，玩笑的话，一次又一次地高潮。

见面一起录制节目的时候，他又必须装出一副不谙世事，不熟悉节目组套路的样子，让他的小孩得以挺身而出，站在他的面前，替他挡下主持人的问题，教他跳舞，替他在游戏里作弊。这些举动带给王一博无限的满足感与被依赖的快感。让一个人开心，肖战从来都深谙此道。

但是这些都不能让他知道。事到如今，肖战还想着怎样才能天衣无缝，瞒天过海，让王一博主动爬到他的床上来，虽然今天知道王一博也喜欢他这件事已经让整个计划成功了一大半，但是他还有最后一个愿望，那就是保持住他在王一博心目中的完美形象。

他相信小孩是坚强的，在他离开的这20分钟里，他一定很快就会想明白事情的来龙去脉，到了那个时候，他还会口口声声地说喜欢吗？还会在射精的时候用略带沙哑的奶音叫自己的名字吗？肖战仰着头，望着漆黑一片的夜空，天空里并没有星星。

他转过身，从兜里掏出两枚硬币，投入自动贩卖机器，摁下热可可的按键，蹲下身等着哐当一声响，才将饮料取了出来，转身往宾馆走去。

事实证明肖战对王一博还算了解，他刚刚敲响了宾馆的门，房门就被人从里面打开，王一博一身清爽地站在他面前，似乎已经洗好了澡。肖战低头笑了一下，将手中的热可可递给王一博，径直走到房间中靠窗的沙发上坐了下来。余光不经意地扫过整个房间，床铺似乎被人整理过，上面原本应该溅落着脏污的床单已经被人扯了下去，露出雪白的内衬。这个时间不可能再叫客房服务了，被单是被谁扯下去的显而易见。

肖战闭口不言，等着王一博先说话，他已经做好了充分的心理准备，即使王一博直接劈头盖脸地骂过来，他也打算好言好语地道歉，然后听听王一博有什么要求要提。实在不济，他也心甘情愿的成为一条丧家之犬，灰溜溜的离开，先暂时消失在王一博的视线中一阵子，等他气消再实行下一步的动作。至于这个下一步是什么，他根本就没有想好，也没有足够的时间让他去想，他只知道，这辈子他都不可能离开王一博的身边，他注定一辈子都和王一博纠缠，他们的命运是连结在一起的，他们的结局从那个夏天开始就已经注定了。

他仔细的思考了一下，发现后者的可能性还是挺大的，毕竟他对王一博做了这么过分的事情。萧战无奈地叹了口气，他终究还是一个被逼疯了的老实人。以为自己可以冲动行事，不计后果。回过头来，还不是要老老实实的承受应该承受的代价。

王一博走过来，坐在他对面，什么也没有说，拉开手中的易拉罐，拿过纸杯倒了半杯，放在肖战的面前，两个人一起出神地仰望着窗外黑漆漆的夜空，谁也没有说话。过了一会儿，还是王一博率先打破了沉默。

“战哥，你送我王冠真的只是为了感谢我吗？说真的，收到这么贵重的礼物，任谁都会多想吧，更何况这东西又这么特别。”

肖战会出现在这里绝非巧合，自己的身体更不会莫名其妙就产生如此奇怪的反应。王一博不傻，就肖战离开的这20分钟时间里，他已经想明白了整件事情的来龙去脉，包括酒杯里的药是谁下的，电梯里的那个男人到底是谁。如果说这些真如他所想，是肖战处心积虑一手策划的，他的战哥在他心里纯真纯洁的形象崩坏了不假。可他喜欢肖战几近疯狂，感情早就溶于骨血，现在知道他也有如此疯狂的一面，第一反应并不是厌恶或者是排斥，而是产生了一些共感，外加一点点感动。这个平常在他人开朗活泼的气氛制造者，为了得到他，竟然会采取如此措施。是不是意味着自己在他心目中也是一个特别的存在呢？他的心中已经隐隐有了答案，但还是想亲口听肖战对他说。

“对不起。”肖战终于停止了沉默，“我只是觉得这件东西很衬你，想买给你。”

衬个屁。王一博在心中腹诽道，事到如今还装呢？他喜欢摩托滑板竞速，喜欢一切酷酷的东西，这种女孩子戴的东西，他这辈子也不会喜欢，肖战又不是不知道，买这个送他，八成是为了满足他自己心中的某个邪恶的欲望吧。

说句实话就这么难吗？事情到了这个地步，难道他以为还能维持表面上的和平，随便两句话就能糊弄过去吗？怎么他鼓起勇气迈出了第一步，肖战反而又退缩了呢。

难道……

王一博突然想到了什么，耸了耸肩。“那个男人和我的关系，如你所见。”

“他只是……”说着，王一博顿了一下，“只是你的替身而已，我跟他没有别的。”

“我知道。”肖战苦涩地笑了一下，“我只是不能原谅自己，那个对你做出这种事情的自己。”

肖战低下头，陷入了深深的自我厌恶当中，语无伦次地道。

“我做的事情太偏离常规了，我担心你和这样的我在一起，会被我带到，不知道什么地方去。”

肖战觉得自己实在是太心机了，到了摊牌的时候还在卖惨。但如果这是为了套牢他的小公主，他宁愿被别人骂一辈子绿茶。

“你说些什么？我怎么听不懂。”王一博摇了摇头，打算装个傻，站起身来走到他身边，把手搭在他的肩膀上，望着隔绝在酒店隔音玻璃之外城市喧嚣的车水马龙。

“不管你把我带到哪儿去，如果我不愿意，你都是带不走我的，除非我心甘情愿被你带着走。”

王一博不怎么会说话，特别是情话，但是如果爱先有了，让他说什么都是水到渠成，他王一博就是这么实诚的一个人。肖战抬起头，发现王一博洗干净了的头发上，戴着他送的那只王冠。

“好啊，战哥，你不说也没关系，我就把它当成你送我的定情信物好了。”

事实也确实如此，肖战想把王一博永永远远地拴在自己身边，只做他一个人的公主，所以才买了这只王冠送给他。

王一博摸了摸头上闪闪发亮的饰品，如果这不是肖战送他的，他一定不会把这东西放在自己房间里，最多扔到衣帽间和眼镜帽子放一起。但是从今以后，他开始认真考虑怎样才能低调地把这玩意儿戴在身上。他是那种一有固定关系就忍不住炫耀的人，谈了恋爱，亲朋好友全知道。

“为什么不是戒指？”王一博小声嘟囔，“这玩意太大，带出去不太方便。而且这种女孩子戴的发卡，如果不是拍摄之类的也没有带出去的机会啊。”

见他竟然开始认真地考虑起这顶王冠的实用性，肖战不禁莞尔一笑，把小孩儿拉过来坐在自己腿上，捏了一下他的肉脸蛋儿，这崽崽，也就脸蛋儿上能存点儿肉了。

“戒指啊，行，明天买。我送你这顶王冠不是想让你带出去，是想让你戴给我一个人看，只做我一个人的公主。”

“公主？”王一博以为自己听错了，“不是王子吗？”

肖战笑着低下头玩他的手指，想了一会儿，再抬起头来，眼中闪着迷人的光彩。

“那天，你从舞台的升降机升起来的时候，我被那天的你给惊艳到了。”

“就因为这个？”王一博腹诽道，好肤浅，不愧是外貌协会干事。

“而且你不觉得你任性的时候，就像一个小公主吗？会咬人的那种。”

肖战的桃花眼带着笑，让他看得有点愣。王一博摇了摇头，从肖战腿上跳下来，把刚才被他玩到的手指藏到身后，温柔的肖战对王一博的威力仿佛一个大型核武器。他还是觉得，小公主这个称呼一点也不配他这个酷盖，显得他娘儿唧唧的。

“你别调侃我了，战哥，我是小公主，那你是什么？恶毒的母后吗？”

肖战笑着摸了摸王一博搭在他肩膀上的手，拽着他的小臂，将他整个人都拉下来，抬起头，让对方尖削的下巴抵在自己的脑门上，王一博的呼吸喷洒在他的鼻间。

“我们都确定关系了，你竟然还说我是恶毒的母后，我难道不是你的王子吗？”

王一博从鼻子中间哼了一声，傲娇劲儿又上来了。

“确定关系，我们什么时候确定关系了。”

肖战站起身来，长臂一伸抱过他的腰。王一博垂下眼不看他，肖战就伸出舌头舔他的眼皮儿，舔得他腰都发软，受不了地抬起下颌。肖战和他鼻尖对着鼻尖，慢条斯理地说。  
  
“你接受王冠的时候。那之前之后的事都是我们自导自演的一场戏而已，不必放在心上。”

“操…真不要脸。”王一博低声骂了一句，“你也太会为自己的过错找借口了吧，真的，无语。”

肖战比他要高一点，手臂也比他的长，他的腰肢劲瘦，被肖战一个使劲就圈在了怀里。

肖战和他靠的这么近，身上的香味儿熏得他迷迷糊糊。王一博着了魔似的，眼神似乎只能追着肖战的嘴唇跑了。肖战看他一边骂自己还忍不住被自己迷得神魂颠倒的模样，桃花眼都笑没了，一个没忍住，低头啄了一口小孩儿的嘟嘟唇，发出‘啵’地一声。王一博吓到了似的，身子往后一缩，扭过了头，脸竟然红了一片，两条手臂抓着肖战的胳膊往前推，似乎想挣开他的怀抱。

肖战当然不会给他逃掉，紧了紧细腰上的胳膊，给王一博牢牢地圈在怀里。

刚才还那么骚，现在这纯情样子，不会又是做给自己看的吧。肖战盯着王一博羞得发红的眼皮儿，在心中想到。可没办法，谁叫他肖战就吃这套。肖战低头咳嗽了两声，遮遮掩掩地闪躲着目光，他能说他被小孩儿这副害羞的样子给萌到了么。平常怎么逗他，他表情都难改一下，今天难得见他这个样子，肖战觉得裤子里的鸡巴都硬得发疼了。于是他放开圈住王一博腰的双手，摁着他肩膀把他推到床上坐好。

“一博，你先坐好，有个正事儿和你说。”

10

如果早知道肖战让他坐到床上去是为了让他给肖战干这事儿，王一博宁愿一开始就不接受肖战送的那顶王冠。

他不情不愿地跪在床上，撅着屁股，双腿大张，右手在股间细缝中进进出出，穴肉早就被手指肏得烂熟，就算现在肖战直接捅进来估计也没啥问题。他艰难地仰着脖子，皱着眉头吞咽着肖战射出来的精液，足足吞了三口才完全咽下去。肖战的手却还摁在他的后脑上，冷不防往前一顶，刚吞下大口精液的嘴巴又被堵死了，插地他低低地哼了一声，好像顶到喉咙口了。

“都咽了？一滴也不准给我吐出来。”

王一博含着他半软不硬的东西，口中还不忘逞强，含糊不清地说，“你今天给我下药，就是为了让我给你干这个事儿，战哥你也太没追求了吧。”

肖战抱着王一博的脑袋，将刚射完精还半硬着的阴茎朝他喉咙深处猛地撞过去，顶地王一博一个干呕，难受得几乎要把嘴里的东西吐出来，却被肖战狠狠地摁住了脑袋。

“是啊，我本来也没什么追求，只要你心甘情愿地被我操就行了。”

此时此刻，肖战也顾不得什么面子了，顾不得什么美好形象了，害羞的王一博仿佛按下了他体内一个能让他疯狂的开关，让他脑子里除了狠狠地干死这个又纯又欲的浪货，再萌生不出什么别的想法。在身体最坦诚的欲望面前，他终于能够用最原始的面目面对对方了。对，他肖战从来都不是什么有耐心的人，人前的亲切美好也都是装装样子。他最真实的一面，从此以后，永远只有王一博一个人看得到。

王一博一脸的不甘不愿，心里其实很喜欢，被他粗鲁的动作顶得一阵兴奋，身前的欲望又有抬头的迹象，他顾不上羞耻就伸手抚摸起自己那根硬挺，口中卖力地吸着肖战疲软的龟头，想看看还能不能吸出点东西来。他缩着腮帮子一边用力地吸一边抬眼看着肖战，原以为他骚浪的样子肖战看了肯定会犯恶心，没想到看对方的表情似乎还挺受用的。

肖战即使在自己给他口交的时候视线也从没离开过他的脸，现在则移动到他的手，看着王一博给自己自慰的样子，露出一个意味不明的微笑。可是比起前边，他后边似乎更需要安慰。即使肖战刚用手指伸进去帮他弄了一阵，手指能给予他的刺激也远远不能满足他饥渴的身体。

他心有不满地哼叫了两声，示意肖战从他的嘴里退出去。虽说王一博不是什么黄花大闺女，但是肖战竟然毫不客气，一上来就让他跪着给他口交。肖战在这方面似乎没有了平常他对自己的那种温柔与耐心，反而激烈的如同狂风暴雨，每次都顶到喉咙口，浓密的腹毛刮得他脸疼，每次撞过来也没个规律，让他没个心理准备，只能被动接受，这样的肖战还真让他有些招架不住。

眼前的景象如此明晰而又如此令人难以置信，王一博吞吐着口中巨物，努力地抬眼看着肖战雕刻般的下颌线，肖战冷不防地低下头和他对视，急的他直想伸手拨一下刘海，刚洗完的头发没什么造型，会不会不好看。肖战俊朗的面容布满豆大的汗珠，吸引了王一博的注意力，突然有一种想把它们一口都舔掉的冲动。

肖战刚射了一次，虽说大部分都被王一博吃了，可因为量太大，还是有一小部分溅在了王一博的脸蛋上。没等王一博给他深喉几次呢，肖战就揪着王一博的领子，把他从床上提了起来，结结实实地抱到了怀里。王一博没想到肖战就这么把他从床上抱了下来，带到了浴室，一脸地不愿，语气也不太好。

“干什么？”

“帮你洗洗脸上的脏东西。”

王一博挣扎着示意肖战放他下来，“我刚才洗过澡了，洗把脸就行了。”

“那你不会陪我洗吗？”

“有病吧，让我陪你洗不能好好说？再这么把我提来提去的，别怪我对你不客气。”

末了王一博小声嘟囔了句，“以为你最近举了两天铁就比我有劲了是不是。”

肖战和他拍戏的那段时间正在节食，所以身材和他相仿，而且应戏中角色要求他又穿着内增高，让王一博有一种两个人的身高体型都不相上下的错觉。可是今年肖战没再拍古装了，就去健身房增了点肌，他发现他的战哥越来越有男人味了，甚至超过了自己，让他心里有一些不自在。同为男人，他虽然是下边的那个，但他坚信他与肖战在外表上没有什么特别明显的不同可以区分出上下。所以在力量方面输给肖战让他有一种小小的挫败感。

但在这之后，他立刻就没有怨言了。

肖战轻柔地把他放在宾馆的浴缸边上，浴缸里还留着王一博放好的一缸热水，刚才他只是冲了个澡，没来得及进去泡。

肖战扶着王一博的头摁进去涮了两下，还用下半身在他的屁股上顶了一下，露出恶作剧得逞般的笑容。王一博像一只刚出水的小狗般甩了甩头发上的水珠，回头骂了一句。

“我操肖战你干什么。”

肖战没有回答，直接用行动证明了。他低下头，伸手撸了一把从王一博嘴里退出去之后就一直半软不硬的性器，让柱体重新充血膨胀，丝毫没有怜香惜玉地将粗大的龟头使劲顶进了王一博屁股后面的那条细缝里，再死命地往前一顶，整根没入。瞬间被充满的刺激让王一博微微地叫唤了一声，手肘一滑杵在水里，差点没把刚才肖战射进去的精液都吐出来。

虽说前戏做的够足，可肏进来的那一瞬间王一博还是觉得他的身体被肖战火热的性器给毫不留情地劈成了两半儿。

他在水中艰难地回过头，“战哥啊，你也太狠了吧。”

“你不喜欢啊。”

肖战一边顶，语气还有点可惜，脸上的表情还特别无辜，让王一博看了想打人。

可他哪里不喜欢，简直都要喜欢死了。几个小时以来后边的痒终于得到了纾解，让王一博舒服地眯缝起双眼，吐出一声喟叹。他把脑袋埋进水里，睁开眼，感受着水流冲刷眼球带来的刺痛感觉，眼前的整个世界都在晃动，浴室里响起肉体相撞的回声。

一想到肚子前边撅着的是自己肖想了一年多的美好身体，玉体横陈在他面前任他操弄，肖战就忍不住想射他一肚子，可刚才他已经射过一次了，现在着实没什么想出来的感觉，不过这也反倒给了他时间，让他可以好好欣赏王一博的媚态，顺便再用言语调戏一下这个死要面子的小朋友。

“这下你可开心了吧，现在正在操你的人是谁啊？”

王一博没有回答，眼中没有焦点，蓄满了快感的泪水，正大张着嘴喘个不停。肖战捏着他屁股上的软肉，下体使劲往前顶了几十下，次次击中体内要害。王一博只能撅着屁股，勉力承受着身后堪称疯狂的冲撞，微微踮起的脚尖发着抖。他屁股里正插着一根火热的棒子还不老实，腿发力微微转动膝盖，连带着穴口周围的软肉在肖战的腹毛上擦过，触电般的感觉让他的腿一软，不敌快感地跪在了地上，棒子从身体里滑了出来。浴缸边缘又冷又硬，擦过王一博没人抚慰的前端，激的他身体不自觉地抽搐了两下。

肖战怜爱地看着可怜兮兮的小孩儿，把他的身体翻了过来，抱进浴缸里，整个身体覆盖在他上边，用嘴巴去吸吮小孩红透了的耳朵边儿，然后咬了一下充满弹性的耳垂。脑袋从脖子移动到胸口，兔牙叼着他通红的右乳，伸出舌尖，细细地舔了一阵儿，再重重地一吸。王一博像被抽干了精力似的，一动不动地瘫在浴缸里，任由肖战在他身上胡作非为。

肖战捏着丝毫没有泄意的火热下体，借着温水的润滑又滑进了王一博的身体，王一博猛地睁开眼，把肖战的脑袋抱了过来，发狠似的啃咬着他的嘴唇，不肯破皮儿誓不罢休。肖战见他如此来劲儿，拍拍他后脑示意他悠着点。

“刚才装死给谁看呢？”

王一博不答话，肖战在心里笑了一声，身下动作不停，肉体相击的声音被埋在水下，水声渐重。肖战把王一博从水里提起来，摁在冰冷的墙面上，抬起他一条腿，从下往上顶撞，一连顶了五十多下，连阴囊都快给他撞进去似的发着狠。王一博被他顶的翻白眼儿，口中的津液不断地往下滴落。好在他脸上满是水渍，即使正像个傻子一样流着口水，也看不太出来，会被以为是汗水或者是浴缸里面的水。

肖战摁着他那没有一丝赘肉的劲瘦小腹操了一会儿，觉得累了，从他体内退出来，躺回了浴缸里。王一博从墙上滑下来，坐在浴缸的另一端出神。肖战插得太快太狠，让他的大脑产生了短暂的延迟，即使后穴空着他也感觉有东西在里边捣着。肖战将双手交叉垫在脑后，好整以暇地看着被自己操弄的神志不清的王一博。

“你是不是不行了？要不咱们今天就到这吧。”

王一博闻言，狠狠瞪了他一眼，手脚并用地爬了过来，重新坐在他的肚子上，努力分开双腿，将他那根流着水的大东西吃了进去。搭在肖战肩膀上的手使劲捏了一下，恶狠狠地说，“不知道男人不能说不行吗？海宽哥说过的。”

有胜负欲是件好事，但是此时此刻吞吃着自己性器的王一博看起来真的一点也凶不起来，即使他用那样的眼神看着自己，肖战也一点都不害怕，甚至有点想笑。

王一博勉力抬腰，双手收紧，在肖战身上起起伏伏，柔韧的大腿肌肉因为平时跳舞得到了充分的锻炼，屁股上下抬动的同时，竟然有一种独特的韵律感。肖战很喜欢看王一博跳舞，他跳舞的时候有他独特的掌握节奏的方式，此时此刻，王一博仿佛一边吞吃着自己的阴茎一边跳舞，让肖战觉得有一种在看现场直播的感觉，而且还是那种沉浸式的现场直播，他口中不禁哼起歌来。王一博正动的辛苦，见肖战还有闲情逸致唱歌，一屁股坐在他的棒子上不动了，翻了个白眼，认命地说。

“你接着来吧，我真的不行了。”

肖战领命，把小孩的脑袋拉下来，吻上了他的唇。

“遵命，我的公主。”

王一博迷迷糊糊地听到肖战又在叫他公主了，可他现在已经没力气反驳了。

**Author's Note:**

> 现在武皇真的太不容易了，这篇文几经波折才发出来，希望更多的人看到。  
这文两天就码完了，错字，不满意的地方还会修改。  
看看热度再做后续预定。  
求评论求感想呀,你们的感想是作者写续的动力~  
╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
